


Café Con Leche

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa says he has a crush which Neymar vehemently denies. It's true that everyday he goes to the same cafe, but only because the white hot chocolate is to die for. Not because of the cute guy with the brown hair tucked behind his ear that also happens to go there everyday. No, Ney has more self respect than that, it's his sweet tooth that keeps him coming back. The cute guy he got to gawk at just happened to be a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lately Neymar had spent a lot of time sighing.

Rafa says it's because he has a crush which Neymar vehemently denies. It's true that everyday he goes to the same cafe, but only because the white hot chocolate is to die for. Not because of the cute guy with the brown hair tucked behind his ear that also happens to go there everyday. 

No, Ney has more self respect than that. It's his sweet tooth that keeps him coming back. The cute guy he got to gawk at just happened to be a bonus. Ney always sat as close as possible and had found the perfect table that was positioned to let him stare unabashedly. 

He was sure that the other patrons had noticed by now, the tanned boy who fiddled with his over-sized headphones everyday and stared balefully at the quite boy in the corner. He was always reading different books and Ney was ashamed to admit he sometimes wrote down the titles to figure out what the other boy liked. 

He'd nearly whooped for joy when he saw him one day, reading a book on the history of FC Barcelona. He wondered if it'd be too presumptuous to go up and strike a conversation about his favourite club. Or maybe invite him to a game. With pre-bought tickets. 

No, Ney figured that'd probably be creepy. Well Rafa said it was at least and Ney trusted his judgement. After all, the other had managed to reel in a tall, blonde German boy who looked like he'd been chiseled from marble. Yeah, Neymar trusted his advice. 

The quiet boy, nicknamed 'the bangs' by Ney, drank coffee everyday. Plain coffee with no sugar, just milk. Ney imagined what it'd be like to make him coffee every morning and to taste it on his tongue. Maybe Rafa was right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? It's just meant to be a cute ficlet, this is an introduction! :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day. The day Neymar finally talked to 'the bangs'. He'd gotten sick of Rafa and Dani making fun of him and in a heated moment he'd shouted at the others and told them to stop because he planned on talking to his crush. He regretted it now but Ney was a man of his word. That's why he was bouncing up and down in the line now, waiting for his drink.

The people behind him glared every time he turned to check if the other had arrived yet, donned with dark suits and darker expressions. They'd be happier maybe, once they had their first intake of caffeine, but right now Neymar was a walking nightmare for the over-stressed, over-worked bunch. Ney did his best to calm down, smiling apologetically because his parents had thought him manners.

He couldn't help but be nervous. He remembered reading once that people only had 15 seconds to make an impression on someone and he didn't want to make a bad one. The guy seemed to quiet and cute and exactly the opposite of Neymar according to his friends. Maybe that was why he liked him so much? Ney had always subscribed to the notion that opposites attract. He also subscribed to the cliche coffee shop romance trope so you can be the judge of his taste.

He was just being handed back the loose change for his order when the other appeared, bag slung over his shoulder as he joined the end of the queue. It wasn't just klutziness that made Ney drop the money, coins scattering across the floor. It seemed almost like destiny when one rolled towards his brunette crush, tilting flat just as it reached his feet.

Only when Ney had collected all his change from the floor did a shadow appear and he extended from his crouch to find the other standing shyly beside him, money clearly clenched in his hand. "Here", the other said so softly that Neymar strained to hear him, mesmerized by the gentle lilt of his accent.

The other had to prompt him a second time before his mouth clicked shut and he hastily accepted the money, face flushing at his own stupidity. 'Good first impression, he thinks you're an idiot now', Ney fumed to himself, grabbing his coffee off the counter and slumping down into his usual table. Just because he was embarrassed didn't mean he couldn't stare.

Rafa definitely wasn't hearing about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Round two, today, today was the day. Neymar didn't realise he'd said that aloud until the woman beside him looked strangely at him and sped up her gait, heels clicking along the cement. That didn't matter though, what mattered now was how sweaty his hands had become and the sick feeling in his stomach as he thought about what he'd say to the other. He still hadn't figured that part out and planned to wing it. Like most things he did in his live: Neymar was a tad impulsive.

When he arrived at the cafe this time the other was already seated in his usual seat, flicking through a small book that Neymar couldn't see the cover of. The woman behind the counter didn't even let him open his mouth before she asked if he wanted his usual. This left Ney the time to glance at the other, watching as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear and wonder how soft it'd be under his fingers. A strong cough interrupted his musing and Ney mustered his most confident smile as he payed for his coffee and fielded the amused look of the server.

As he turned to stride across the small shop his confidence faltered, until he was steps away from the other and suddenly he was right by his table and the other was glancing up curiously at him. Ney's mouth felt like a desert as he blinked down at the other, noting how dark his eyes really were up close. "Are you using this chair?", Ney squeaked, face colouring an alarming shade of red even against his tanned skin.

The other boy had the decency not to look at the empty tables that surrounded them as he nodded his head and gestured for Neymar to go ahead. The squeal of the chair running along the ground as he pulled it to a different table was deafening. For the first time Ney didn't look at his crush as he glared a hole into the wooden table, ignoring the woman silently laughing behind the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say I'm enjoying Neymar's awkward fumblings, you'd be right. I always think the confidence is a bit of a front and it only happens once someone validates him, which Leo hasn't yet. Mix that up with the fact he's crushing hard and well this is what I imagine! Sorry about the length, I plan to write more tomorrow when I'm stuck in the station myself! x


	4. Chapter 4

Third time lucky, right? Well he'd told Rafa that he hadn't talked to the other much yet, which was technically true, but once Leo was his boyfriend the truth would come out.

The current technic Ney was using was called _confidence by self belief_ , one of the books he'd caught his crush reading and rented out of the library. Needless to say the librarian had been shocked, last time Ney had been in the library he'd been kicked out, along with Rafa.

plan of action today was to ask the other the time and then strike up a conversation. He'd written it all down the night before on his iphone. After last time he'd decided that winging it wasn't his forte. Better safe than sorry as Marc would say.

It was hot today, sweltering in fact, as spring drew to a close. That meant that the bangs had ventured out in just a t-shirt, pale skin peeking out when he shifted his arm. Not that the skin that was on show was particularly tanned but Ney liked that, and couldn't wait to see the contrast of the other's hand in his... as they walked down the beach and then down the aisle.

Ney shook his head to dispel the thought and focused instead on ordering his coffee and not on the cute boy or on the server who was wiggling her eyebrows at him and motioning at said boy.

"Hey, do you have the time?", Ney called, stepping up behind the other who started and twisted around as if to check if he was being talked to. "Oh, um, I'll just check my phone", he mumbled, pulling it out of his pocket and revealing a photo of him and two other boys, one who's entire body filled up the screen. 

Ney's stomach dropped a bit but he ignored it as he pretended to read the time. Then he really did incase the other said something. "Thanks, hey, I see you everyday here?", Ney asked, trailing off and leaving the question open.

The other boy shifted uncomfortably but seemed to force a smile, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, I get the bus to the train station and um, another bus to college", he said, resting his elbow on the chair so he could look up at the other properly.

"Me too! Neymar Jr.", he replied, grinning and offering the other his hand. Tentatively the other placed his hand on his, fingers cool against Ney's heated palms. "Lionel, but you can call me Leo", he said, words flowing almost awkwardly out of his mouth like he'd never said them before.

"Well Lionel, or rather Leo, what are you studying?", Ney asked enthusiastically, reluctantly letting go of Leo's hand. "Um Computer Programming", Leo replied, a proud smile erupting on his face. It took all of Neymar's self control not to kiss him on the spot. 

"Wow, that's amazing!", Ney cooed, containing a grin when Leo blushed in return. "I'm just studying art, well photography really", Ney said, cutting Leo off before he could repute the compliment. He already seemed like the type.

"Mind if I sit?", Neymar asked, heart soaring when the other nodded shyly and ran a hand through the mop of brown hair on top of him head. Take that Rafa, Neymar was officially in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably look back and be annoyed I rushed this but I'm really busy until Monday so I wanted to update this! Ney finally did it right haha x


End file.
